powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lone Wolf
The Lone Wolf is the sixteenth episode of Power Rangers Wild Force, concluding the Zen-Aku arc, that started with Curse of the Wolf The episode marks Merrick Baliton's beginning as the reluctant ally of the Wild Force Rangers as the Lunar Wolf Ranger as well the Predazord becoming good. Synopsis After a failed attempt to retrieve the stolen Power Animal Crystals, Merrick must fight the Quadra Org, who was created with the power of the crystals. With the Rangers tied up, Merrick battles on his own, until his Wild Zords return to him and give him the power to morph into the Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger. Plot Briefly replaying from the previous episode, the Rangers find Merrick, who has just been freed from the curse of Zen-Aku, unconscious in the grass and bring him around. Once he awakens, he instantly steps back from them, feeling remorse for having attacked them and caused them much peril. The Rangers remind him that nothing he had done while under Zen-Aku's influence was his fault and forgive him for his misdeeds. The Rangers happily introduce themselves to him and welcome him to their century, and offer him a place on their team. Merrick initially considers, but pulls back, saying that as he had tried to destroy them, regardless of being possessed, he does not deserve it and storms off. Later on the Animarium, the Rangers are bummed about Merrick not joining the team. Alyssa states that Merrick cannot forgive himself for his actions against them, but Cole points out that it was out of his control and that it was not his fault. When asked how they could possibly convince him to join them, Princess Shayla says that she does not know if they can. When Danny asks if he would probably at least be their friend, no one seems to have an answer. Cole suggests that they all just give him some time. Meanwhile, Merrick soon comes across Jindrax and Toxica, who are celebrating that they are once again the only Duke Orgs left, and asks them to take him to Master Org while posing as still being their 'friend.' Toxica is not threatened by him, but Jindrax wonders if he still possesses the power of Zen-Aku. Before they can take him to Master Org, the master himself arrives with Nayzor and asks what he wants. Merrick initially deceptively says that he will serve him, before stealing Jindrax's sword and lunging at Master Org, only to be lazily stopped by him. Merrick demands that he return the Animal Crystals immediately, but Master Org just tosses the warrior aside, saying that without Zen-Aku's power, he is nothing. Merrick nonetheless continues to try to retrieve the crystals, but is again overpowered. Master Org prepares to finish Merrick vengefully, remarking that things will end quite differently than they had 3,000 years ago. Merrick desparately calls for his Wild Zords, but unfortunately, he discovers that they can no longer respond to him. Master Org then mocks his efforts, and then shows him the 'true power' of the Animal Crystals, using them to create his latest beast, Quadra Org, a deadly four-component monster that resembles and harnesses the powers of the four captured Wild Zords (the Elephant, the Giraffe, the Polar Bear and the Black Bear). Now, Merrick is in for the fight of his life and Master Org leaves Nayzor and the Duke Orgs to see to it that he perishes. The Rangers show up after being alerted of Merrick's situation and morph into action. The Rangers go up against the Org, but end up being outmatched by such a monster possessing their Wild Zords' power. Despite Quadra Org's seemingly unbeatable power, Merrick continues to carry out his mission to retrieve the crystals and is repeatedly tossed around and beaten by the Org, much to both the Rangers' and Princess Shayla's (she watches the fight up from the Animarium through the sacred pond) protests. When Cole asks why he continues to hopelessly fight the Org, Merrick says that he had caused this and will make things right again. He charges for the last time toward Quadra Org, initially dodging his blasts but the last blast strikes him and Merrick is seemingly down for the count. But just then, from the Animarium, the Red Lion Zord calls out to Merrick's former Zords and his Animal Crystals return to him. Merrick is then given a morpher of his own, the Lunar Caller, and he is then cornered by both Nayzor and Quadra Org. Nayzor orders the Org soldier to destroy Merrick, but Merrick, more determined than ever to succeed in stopping the Org and retrieving the crystals, uses his new morpher and morphs into a Power Ranger - the Lunar Wolf Ranger ("Howling Wolf!"). Everyone who had just seen him morph is taken aback, and Merrick charges Quadra Org with his new powers and weapons. With his strength and Lunar Cue in both Saber Mode and Sniper Mode, he emerges victorious against Quadra Org. However, Toxica is ordered to revive him as a giant and she does so. Merrick calls for his Wild Zords and forms the Predazord which, with its evil influence having been destroyed, now has a good face. The Rangers help with their own Wild Zords and form the Wild Force Megazord in Striker Mode, and Merrick agrees to a little teamwork between them. Together they are able to finish off Quadra Org, Merrick with the Predazord's new attack, the Revolver Phantom, and Nayzor and the Duke Orgs make for a retreat. But Merrick spots them and corners them, charging Nayzor and destroying him with a Full Moon Slash from his Lunar Cue. Jindrax and Toxica retreat and Merrick finally retrieves the stolen Animal Crystals. After the battle, the other Rangers congratulate Merrick for helping them and praise his new powers. He then holds out the Animal Crystals that he had previously taken and they are returned to their respective owners (Max had the Giraffe, Taylor had both Bears, and Alyssa had the Elephant). Now that he has returned what belongs to them, Merrick begins to turn away from them, stating that he will never be one of them and only goes wherever the wind takes him. Max loudly asks him as he walks away if he still wants to help Princess Shayla. This briefly brings him to a pause and he considers returning to them, but then walks off regardless, all as Princess Shayla watches from the top of the cliffs. Cast *Ricardo Medina, Jr. as Cole Evans (Red Wild Force Ranger) *Alyson Kiperman as Taylor Earhardt (Yellow Wild Force Ranger) *Phillip Jeanmarie as Max Cooper (Blue Wild Force Ranger) *Jessica Rey as Alyssa Enrilé (White Wild Force Ranger) *Jack Guzman as Danny Delgado (Black Wild Force Ranger) *Phillip Andrew as Merrick Baliton (Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger) *Ann Marie Crouch as Princess Shayla *Sin Wong as Toxica *Danny Wayne Stallcup As Jindrax (voice) *Ilia Volok as Master Org *Ken Merckx as Nayzor (voice) *Frank Addela as Quadra Org (voice) VHS/DVD Release *''The Lone Wolf'' was released on the VHS Power Rangers Wild Force: Identity Crisis. Errors *When Merrick regained the Animal Crystals the one representing the Black Bear was colored red. Notes *The Predazord has become good. This marks the third time a megazord's face has changed due to switching to the side of good following the Centaurus Megazord and the Stratoforce Megazord. *This is the last episode in the series where Taylor's hair is tied with a hair scrunchy. See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Wild Force episodes Category:Episode Category:Wild Force Category:New Power Ranger Episode